Talk:Isaac Clarke
Just a heads up, this page has been edited and revised by Aces oo7, so you can contact eiter him or me regarding anything about the edits. --Eagle oo8i 06:20, 31 December 2008 (UTC) These changes were rather extensive. If any old version is preferred feel free to undo my edits. Some of the trivia material seemed more appropriate in the template. Many thanks to Wikipedia. Aces oo7 06:40, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Isaac dead?!! Isaac might be dead by what is seen at the end and Nicole did it http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubG3N4ljwuo pause at 1:32 you can see nicole's face clearly 00:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Possibly we'll find out when 2 comes out--MasterM 00:57, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::This is old, old news, considering its the ending. Nightmare Hobo 21:35, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Hey maybe we can get a picture of thoose marker symbols that shows up while Niclole screams from this video, i really want to know what it says :D. --Freddex 01:15, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Isaac isn't dead, Game Informer's recent mag. said Isaac will return. They have pictures of Isaac's new suit. A new gun and enemies. The producer said the story starts off with Isaac in a hospital room on a space station know as The Sprawl three years after Dead Space 1. A question about this supposed Game Informer interview I'm not finding anything regarding this Game Informer interview where the director says Issac isn't dead. Can someone give me the month, and year of this magazine? Or the issue number, or something? Because I'm not finding a source for this statement at all. 05:03, 11 August 2009 (UTC)Makoeyes :I believe there is. I don't know the issue with the interview, but it's been mentioned several times in sites. ~ Nightmare Hobo ~ Talk Page 02:52, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Issue 201. December 09 I think. Hallucinations? What hallucinations does Clarke suffer? I didn't see any in the game. Pararaptor 12:04, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :It refers to Isaac's hallucination of his girlfriend, Nicole which is presumed dead long before Isaac arrived at the Ishimura. This is supported when Dr. Kyne's hallucination of his wife instructing him to bring the Marker back to the planet and Kendra's hallucination of her brother waving at her.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:38, September 14, 2009 (UTC) We don't know if what Isaac sees is a hallucination or not. But I believe when Isaac hears, or sees Nicole it isn't real. The Producer of Dead Space 2 said that Isaac's hallucination will never go away. So we just have to try or best and tell if what he sees is real or not.!(USER:FISHERBISHOP)! Does a plot summary really belong here? While I do agree Isaac's individual actions should be documented more in detail here, should there really be a 1:1 synopsis of the plot as well? I don't see what it would contribute more than what is already in the "Dead_Space#Plot_Summary" article subheading. Perhaps if it were pared down to reflect his individual actions more, like the section at the bottom regarding his fate. --Civil Protection C13-06A 11:59, October 8, 2009 (UTC) The current format seems to have served its function quite well so far. I see what you're saying; but I fail to see any plot description that diverges away from Isaac's own journey to the point of irrelevance. --LBCCCP 20:32, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :I suppose you are correct, after considering your point more. One last thing is bugging me - I believe the "Keables Guide on Writing About Literature" states one should use the third-person present tense (with some exceptions) for articles. ("You" -> "Isaac", "he went aboard the Ishimura" -> "he goes aboard the Ishimura".) It's not exactly applicable to something as informal as a wiki, but what is your opinion on the matter? (And yes, I'm a bit of a grammar nazi - if only for legibility and comprehension's sake.) --Civil Protection C13-06A 07:15, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Pain threshold Should it be noted that Isaac is incredibly resistant to pain, I mean it's ridiculous, It shouldnt be added because its not vey notable, but if anyone actually bothers then that would be fine.General Q-Nek 04:58, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Well, from that I can only assume that Isaac's RIG has some sort of underlaying armour 'skin' to protect from flying rocks or the sort, but he could also, because it's a game and we don't feel the characters pain, would probabley rest when he has the time. I could also say that the med packs he uses are also massive pain relivers that numb the body, or he did it on purpose so he could continue working without pain slowing him down. That's all I can think of. Keep on dismembering people! Tazio1 06:20, November 10, 2009 (UTC) You'd be surprised what one can do with loads of adrenaline from that level of desperation flowing through their bloodstream. For example, when you're in a really heated fight and you get punched square in the face, you don't feel it until you've calmed down. You can bet he'll have been sore the next day, though. --LBCCCP 02:03, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Allow me to add something. Like LB said, that is true. But, there is more to it. See, not just desperation can be factored in. The nervous system goes into shock when under such a racking like our hero underwent, and the respective effect of that would be.. Well.. He would just, not feel any pain whatsoever, nothing can stop him from moving. Survival Instincts, most likely. PLUS, Isaac generally became a tank in his own way during the game, taking all this physical and psychological trauma, coupled with his weaponry and RIG.. 23:04, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, true, but even with legs ripped off and having it numbed I would still die, but I guess I didn't think that question through very much, thanks for the info! -General Q-Nek I'm the guy that posted about the nervous system thing. I've stumbled upon more. Isaac DID feel the pain, his body, but his mind was cracked open like an egg, like he knew he was gonna' die, so he just spilled all his emotion into every swing, every kick, every stomp, every gunshot. When Nicole died, the reason he showed almost NO emotion is because he'd been numbed. Emotionally, destroyed. That's the very MEANING of insanity. When somebody's emotions become scrambled. I thnk Isaac's going to die soon, though.. Maybe as a hero, saving the Sprawl, or maybe a prophet of the Necromorphs, realizing he can't stop them so embraces them, a la Challus Mercer. Or maybe, he'll go out with a bang, or a SHING, or maybe even a BOOOOOM. (Suicide.) Either way, Isaac will have to either cured or killed. But I would love to see him in his prime, in a tattered, destroyed RIG, watching a freighter with the surviving men on it, saluting them, turning around a wicked smile crossing his face as he clicks his Plasma Cutter open, aims, and fires as a monstrous screach opens while the Sprawl explodes.. And then, years later, they find his body floating in space and give him a memorial. Ahhh.. Such poetry. I THINK I'LL GO PUKE BRICKS NOW. To sum up this section, I would say that all of the medical help and the adrenaline/stress factors do add up to Isacc being rather resistant to pain. However, anyone who has seen a few of Isaac's death animations would attest that he definitely, shall we say... writhes around and makes a lot of painfull noises, when being stabbed repeatedly by any one of the necromorphic combat forms. Hence yes, Isaac is somewhat resistant to the pain inflicted by the myriad large gouges that he accumulates during his ordeal, but he is definitely affected by the pain caused by the near-fatal wounds that are caused when a necromorph has him in its clutches. Chris Haldor - 20:32(GMT), Jan 14, 2010 He's not dead Isaac is not dead Nicole is still alive true she is a Necromorph but with out the hive mind screwing up her head she has memory of who she was(is) and more importantly who Isaac is but she has moments were she goes "feral" and succumbs to the bloodlust that is characteristic of a Necromorph, even then she knows who Isaac is and does not attack him and chooses to maim strangers instead. :We are aware that he is not dead. Thank you. :D - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:21, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Where is the proof that Nicole is still alive/necromorphed but sane? --EdgeZombie 11:50, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I thought that nicole as a necromorph was a hallucination that Isaac had, because otherwise, how would he be alive for Dead Space 2? She practically attacked him at the end of Dead Space... -- Glitch388 20:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :If she was still partially sane when she attacked, and Isaac somehow managed to subdue her, perhaps that is why Dead Space 2 starts in a medical bay? She could be under quarantine? But then I doubt Isaac would let quarantines and necromorphs have anything to do with each other after the events in the first game ;-) - 20:40 (GMT) Jan 14 2010 : The second game is set 3 years later, I doubt he'd have been in the hospital that long. Maybe he knocked sanity into her with his holy sh*t right hook. Post all problems here let me know what needs to be cleaned up. wanna keep the wiki up to date and accurate. Isaac and Dante? Yeah; someone put in a bit about Isaac being in that new "Inferno" game. Not sure if that's true or not, but I'm loath to remove it until I know. Is this true, or is it rumour and a cleverly photoshopped picture? - d2r 16:55, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :If you're experiencing editing problems, I suggest switching off the Rich Text Editor. That application is a nuisance.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:01, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :The source of the article shows it's from Joystiq, a video gaming blog, so it must be true.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:05, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, all right, then. That's pretty awesome, actually. - d2r 17:12, January 13, 2010 (UTC) It's true, check the sources in the trivia.Gorvar 17:19, January 13, 2010 (UTC) It is definitely true. But like it says, it mainly will be just a costume change. I played the demo recently, and Dante has a speaking role, so I am not sure whether Isaac will take on the same voice, or if it will be changed. --Glitch388 04:41, January 14, 2010 (UTC) It is true unless you get the america version, but will maybe become DLC. you can play as isaac in dantes inferno IF you buy the death edition of the game.